


Injury

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [181]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 11:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3809026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Can you please write a weechester fic about little sammy breaking his arm and dean helping and comforting him? Thanks!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Injury

“It hurts.” Sam groaned, eyes shutting.

Dean came over with an ice pack and a few things to help set Sam’s arm before they could try to get to a clinic.

“It’ll be OK, Sammy.” Dean murmured. “Keep that on your arm so swelling will stay down.”

“I know. Fuck!” Sam shouted.

“Dude! People outside of the motel can here you.” Dean said.

“Like that’s stopped you before.” Sam scoffed.

“Shuddup.” Dean said, starting to put a splint around Sam’s arm to keep it straight.

“Damn it, Dean.” Sam grunted, good arm dropping the ice pack and shooting out to Dean’s shoulder, gripping it tightly.

“Sammy, you need to…”

“I need to hold on to you, Dean.” Sam said, pain in his voice and eyes. Sam’s hand tightened on Dean’s shoulder, and Dean nodded.

“Then you hold as tight as you need, Sammy.” Dean said, focusing back on Sam’s arm. “Everything’s gonna be OK.” Dean promised. “I’m gonna make sure of that.”

“Yeah?” Sam asked.

“Yep.” Dean nodded. “I’ll help you do stuff. Homework…”

Sam snorted. “You’ll draw dicks on my papers.”

“Well…” Dean shrugged. “I’ll help you carry shit. And do stuff you need. I’m gonna make sure that you arm heals up, Sammy.”

Sam nodded, and he grunted in pain.

“Hurry up Dean.” Sam groaned, hand tightening on Dean’s shoulder as he finished wrapping Sam’s arm up in a splint.

“I know…I know.” Dean said. “Damn you got a tight grip.”

“Well, it fucking hurts, what do you expect.” Sam said.

“I know.” Dean murmured, looking up at Sam, as he finished. “But I’ll take care of ya, Sam.”

“I know you will.” Sam said.


End file.
